Journey's End
by challengerspet
Summary: The travelers finally make it home but will the homecoming be sweet for them all?
1. Default Chapter

JOURNEY'S END  
  
  
  
The ship sailed quietly into the harbor at Portsmouth and its passengers disembarked without fanfare. The weary travelers had smiles as big as their faces. Home. They were finally home after all those years stranded in the jungle.  
  
"What no adoring fans?" Marguerite Krux grumped as she walked down the gangplank.  
  
"Now, Marguerite, you know we had no way of letting anyone know we were coming." Professor George Challenger the tall red-haired unofficial leader of the group admonished her.  
  
"Besides, this way is much better. That way we have the element of surprise on our side." Lord John Roxton replied with a smile.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get to your little science hall or whatever you call it and get this over with. I want to go shopping." Marguerite pushed her way past the men.  
  
"Typical, she's out of touch with civilization for over three years and the first thing she wants to do is shop." Roxton laughed.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea?" She snipped.  
  
"Indeed I do my dear, indeed I do."  
  
"First thing Marguerite we are going to the Zoological Society and show them our specimens then we will see about getting our lives back." Challenger stated emphatically but there was a crease in his brow knowing he should be going elsewhere first.  
  
An hour later they were seated on the stage of the Society. Challenger was sitting up straight trying to comb his unruly hair looking like that cat that ate the canary. Roxton was seated beside him quietly saying a prayer of thanks that Challenger had insisted on coming straight here and not changing into other more restrictive clothing. And finally Marguerite sat beside Roxton a few of her many pouches of uncut gems in her lap.  
  
Yes, thought Challenger, today is the day I make them eat their words. It's just too bad Arthur isn't here to see this. He would love to see the looks on their faces when we unveil our discoveries.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, George." Roxton said to Challenger.  
  
"I was just thinking about Arthur and wishing he could be here."  
  
"He is George, in spirit. Like you said with all of this evidence we can get more than enough funding to mount a return expedition. We will go back and find Summerlee and Malone."  
  
"Oh I fully intend to with or without their funding." Challenger stated.  
  
"Gentlemen please come to order." Lord Edward Pringle said as he banged his gavel on the podium. The auditorium grew still.  
  
"We have it seems this day a surprise. The Challenger expedition which we had all thought to be long since dead has returned." Murmurs spread throughout the room.  
  
"Quiet please. Thank you. I now give the podium over to Professor George Edward Challenger." The auditorium erupted in applause.  
  
"George I think he means you." Roxton said to Challenger.  
  
"George, are you all right?" Roxton said as he jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"What? Yes I'm fine." He rose and made his way to the podium.  
  
"What I have to say will of course be brief for the moment. None of us have even been to our homes to see loved ones as yet."  
  
"When we left here three years ago many of you were certain I was mad and that you would never see me again. How wrong you were. Not only did we make it back but we have brought with us some of life's most interesting wonders." Challenger motioned to Roxton and he and Marguerite lifted the sheet over a glass terrarium. The murmurs in the auditorium turned into full-blown conversations.  
  
What they saw astounded them. The terrarium was filled with plants long thought extinct. The scientists crowded around the stage to get a closer look. Roxton and Marguerite backed off to let Challenger have his well-deserved moment in the spotlight.  
  
"George, I have never seen some of these plants." Lord Pringle said.  
  
"Some of these plants have not been seen for centuries. I have taken the liberty of naming the ones we have never cataloged. Take this one for instance…" Challenger reached in and carefully pulled out a purple plant with red leaves.  
  
"I have named this one Summerlee orchidasia."  
  
"Speaking of Professor Summerlee where is he?"  
  
"He did not come back with us this time." Challenger had a far away look in his eye.  
  
"What do you mean George? You left him there?"  
  
"No, what Professor Challenger is trying to say is that we don't know what really happened to Professor Summerlee." Roxton came to his defense.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." One of the scientists spoke rudely.  
  
"Summerlee did not return with us because he was not able to. We do not know for certain what happened to him. We do know that things on the plateau are very different from things as you know them." Challenger retorted defensively.  
  
"What do you mean by that Professor?" Asked one of his colleagues.  
  
"Just what I said. We have had many adventures and discovered many of the wonders of both science and nature. I can only speak for myself but I have learned a great deal from my travels. The most important thing I learned is that nothing is ever as it seems."  
  
"How right you are George." Roxton backed him up.  
  
"You really must tell us all about your travels Professor. And what happened to Arthur." Lord Pringle said.  
  
"Yes, later. First there is something I really must attend to." Challenger replied his mind elsewhere. He turned and began to leave the auditorium.  
  
"Professor Challenger? Where are you going?"  
  
"George?" Lord Pringle asked as he stared at Challengers quickly retreating back.  
  
"Lord Pringle," Roxton said. "He hasn't seen Jess yet. I expect that is where he is headed. I'll see to it that he returns later or maybe tomorrow." Roxton grabbed Marguerite's hand and pulled her out of the auditorium with him.  
  
"Lord Roxton, wait! There's something you need to know." Roxton slowed and turned to look back at Lord Pringle.  
  
Stop this right now, George. You are not a schoolboy any more. You are a man. Challenger told himself. You have nothing to fear. Jess said she would love you always and wait for you. Still Challenger could not slow the steadily quickening beating of his heart. He slowly ascended the stairs leading to the humble house he had shared with his beloved wife Jessica for so many years. Strange how quiet the neighborhood was at this hour of the morning. He remembered the hustle and bustle of children playing and the noise the milkman and the paperboy made as they made their morning rounds. He scooped up the paper and grabbed the milk (hhmm since when did we start taking two quarts of milk?). Challenger stopped and pulled the paper up in front of his face. Then he rapped on the door and waited. Soon he was rewarded with the sounds of footsteps and then the door opened.  
  
"May I help you sir?" Came the singsong voice he had so longed to hear.  
  
"No but I may be able to help you." Challenger replied as he dropped the paper.  
  
"No, it's can't be…George!" Jessica shouted.  
  
"I had thought…" she left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"No it's me Jess it's really me." Challenger reached out and picked his wife up and spun her around. His time in the jungle had helped him keep his body in good shape and he had no trouble picking up his wife.  
  
"Oh George I thought I'd never see you again. We all thought your expedition was lost. We thought…I thought…"  
  
"Jess it doesn't matter anymore I'm home now that's all that matters."  
  
"Jess, who is at the door?" Challenger's expression became one of confusion.  
  
"Charles, it's…it's my husband George. Surely you remember him?"  
  
"Your…eh…yes, yes I do." Charles quickly picked up on Jessica's plea.  
  
"So you are the famous Professor George Challenger. I have always hoped I would one day get to meet you."  
  
"Where are my manners?" Jess said. "Come in George I'm sure you have much to tell." Jessica led the way into the house with a beaming Challenger close on her heels. Roxton and Marguerite turned the corner just in time to see them enter.  
  
"Look at his face John, he doesn't know." Marguerite whispered sadly.  
  
"And he won't if I can help it. Not until he's ready." Roxton raced up the walk and rapped on the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Veronica gloomily wandered through the now empty treehouse. She lovingly touched the table in the lab where Challenger had done most of his work. She picked up a scarf Marguerite had left behind and put it around her neck. She went back to the large drawing on her easel and looked at it. The drawing there was of all of them, Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite, Malone and herself. She starred at it then ripped it off the easel and tore it up.  
  
"Damn you Challenger, why did you have to find the way home! Why did you all have to leave me?" Veronica dropped to her knees and wept.  
  
"I haven't left."  
  
Veronica leapt to her feet and swung around bringing her knife out as she turned. There standing in front of her was Ned Malone. He stood with his pack on his back and his rifle in his hand and Veronica had never seen a more welcome sight.  
  
"Ned?" Veronica questioned not sure if he was really there or just an illusion.  
  
"Yes Veronica it's me. I told you I would come back to you and here I am." He held out his arms and Veronica ran into them.  
  
"I thought I would never see any of you again."  
  
"I heard what you said. Do you mean they are really gone? Challenger really found the way home and the left?" Ned had a look of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, and now I suppose you'll be wanting to leave too."  
  
"No I do not want to leave. I have found out that my place is here. I belong here now not out there." He grabbed her and turned her to face him.  
  
"I can write anywhere and if Challenger really has found the way home then he can come back. He can take my journals with him. I don't need that life back there the only life I want is right here."  
  
"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. I could not lose the thought of losing another one of you. When the others left I…"  
  
"Well you don't have to worry any more. I just told you I'm not going to leave. When did the others leave?"  
  
"About five months ago. I have a lot to tell you about." Veronica took his hand and led him to the couch.  
  
She filled him in on all the events that had taken place while he was gone. Some of the details were a bit sketchy since she herself was not here for a long time. When she told him about Challenger almost coming up with an alternative food source his eyes got big and his jaw dropped.  
  
"What would make him test it on himself? That must have been awful."  
  
"From what I hear it was pretty disgusting."  
  
"Wow sounds like you all were busy while I was gone."  
  
"The plateau doesn't stop just because Ned Malone decides to take a walk in it." Veronica said as she laughed and pushed him.  
  
"I never said that it did. I just thought that maybe someone here might miss me. Apparently I was wrong." He made a sad face.  
  
"We all missed you Ned. Challenger wanted to put off going back home until you came back."  
  
"Then why didn't he?"  
  
"I talked him out of it."  
  
"What? You? Why?"  
  
"Because they had the opportunity to get home Ned. I knew you would want them to take it. We didn't know when you would be coming back."  
  
"Or if I was ever coming back."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"I couldn't. I have a new journey to take now and I can't leave. But Challenger and the others promised to come back. With all the stuff they took back with them they will find more backers than they need to come back."  
  
"I'm sure they will. What will we do until they get back?"  
  
"I'm sure you will think of something."  
  
"How about lunch for a start? I'm staving."  
  
  
  
Roxton kept up with his incessant knocking on the Challenger's door, Marguerite at his side nervously twisting her hair.  
  
"What if we're making a mistake John? I mean he has to find out sometime."  
  
"No it's just not fair and I think he might need a friend or two around when he hears the news." The door opened to reveal a beaming Challenger.  
  
"Roxton! Marguerite! What a pleasant surprise, come in please. I want you to meet my wife Jessica and our longtime friend Mr. Jackson Montclair." Roxton and Marguerite exchanged confused glances.  
  
"He must not know yet." Marguerite whispered to Roxton.  
  
Challenger led them into the parlor where Jess and Charles were seated somewhat uncomfortably it seemed. Roxton and Marguerite took the seats offered them by Challenger and accepted the tea offered by Jess. There was a stillness that could have been cut with a hunting knife and Roxton knew someone had to break it.  
  
"Well, it sure is nice to see you again Jess." Roxton said.  
  
"Yes Lord Roxton. It is so good of you to visit."  
  
"I need more tea. Please excuse me." Jess rose to leave.  
  
"I'll help you." Roxton said as he rose to follow.  
  
"Roxton, you needn't bother." Challenger said.  
  
"It's alight George I have something I need to talk to Jess about anyway."  
  
Roxton followed Jess through the house to the kitchen and waited until she had put the water on the stove to speak.  
  
"Before you say anything I can see that you know."  
  
"Then why haven't you told him? He has a right to know. You don't really think you can hide it from him forever do you?"  
  
"No not forever. It's just that now things are different. With George back I am in a terrible state."  
  
"If you'd like you can tell him now. Marguerite and I will stay here with him. I just felt that he might want a friend or two around when he hears the news."  
  
"You would do that for him?"  
  
"Jess, I swore that I would go to hell and back with him. This is just about as close to hell as he has gotten and I intend to be there with him."  
  
"Lord John Roxton you are indeed an excellent man."  
  
"Why thank you Jess. You're not so bad yourself."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder."  
  
"Look Jess, it's not your fault. We were gone a lot longer than we thought we would be and we knew that our lives could be very different when we got back."  
  
"But George wasn't counting on his life being this different."  
  
"Perhaps not but like I said he has friends who will stand beside him no matter what." 


	2. The Accident

"I'm real sorry govner, I didn't see him in this rain. There ain't usually no one on the streets at this hour. I'm really sorry. Want I should go fetch a doctor?" The driver of the milk truck nervously wrung his hat.  
  
"Yes go and get a doctor fast." Marguerite said as she moved to cradle Challengers head.  
  
"George, can you hear me?" Roxton shouted over the rain.  
  
"Roxton, please…we have to do something. We need to get him out of the rain."  
  
"Marguerite we can't move him. He may be hurt inside. We have to wait for the doctor. But we can find something to keep the rain off him." Roxton rummages around in the milk truck and he came back with an umbrella which he handed to Marguerite who opened it and held it above Challenger.  
  
Within minutes they heard the sound of the ambulance thundering down the street. The door opened and two men jumped out with the stretcher. The doctor jumped out of the front of the ambulance and knelt beside Challenger.  
  
"Oh my God, George."  
  
"You know him doctor?" Roxton asked.  
  
"George and I went to school together. What happened here?" Marguerite filled him in on the days events.  
  
"Damn, I wish I had known he was back. I could have helped him deal with this. I tried to tell Jess to wait but Montclair was too insistent. To tell you the truth Lord Roxton I do not like that man. I have never trusted him and I am positive that he is up to no good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Roxton asked.  
  
"Well now is not the time to discuss this but I would like to talk to you further. After we get George to hospital. I really must get him x- rayed. I don't like the looks of those bruises."  
  
"Can we come with you?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Yes you may come."  
  
"You go with Challenger I will go and tell Jess." Roxton said as he scooped up his hat.  
  
"Roxton you're bleeding." Marguerite took his hand.  
  
"It's nothing I scraped it on the ground. I promise I'll have the doctor look at it when I get to hospital." Roxton jumped up and ran in the direction of Challenger's house before Marguerite could protest further.  
  
  
  
Marguerite grew impatient as the ambulance lumbered through the streets on its way to the hospital. How long can it take to get to the hospital? These things always seem to go slower when they are carrying someone. She asked the driver if he could go any faster and he told her she was welcomed to get out and push if she liked but the ambulance could go no faster. Marguerite merely glared at him. The ride seemed endless when the driver announced that they had arrived at the hospital. He backed the ambulance up to the emergency entrance and jumped out Marguerite close on his heels.  
  
Challenger was carefully placed on a gurney and wheeled into the emergency room. When Marguerite tried to follow a nurse appeared out of nowhere and stopped her. She was shown to the waiting room and asked to wait and the doctor would come and talk to her as soon as he had any news. Marguerite could only sit and wait for Roxton or the doctor secretly hoping Roxton came in first.  
  
Roxton didn't even bother to knock instead he burst through the door of Challenger's home and nearly tripped in his efforts to find Jess. He stumbled into the parlor and breathlessly collapsed into a chair. Jess rushed to him and helped him out of his very wet jacket.  
  
"Lord Roxton, what is it? Have you found George? Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes I've seen George. Jess you need to come with me." Roxton said between breaths.  
  
"Jess is not going out in this downpour, Lord Roxton." Montclair spoke sternly. "I will not have you getting pneumonia." He said to Jess.  
  
"Sorry Jackson the choice is not yours to make. George is still very important to me and if he needs me I will go."  
  
"Jess, please…" Montclair began.  
  
"Jackson I have made my choice. I have seen what George has become and I know in my heart that he has made his choice as well and I am not it. But I will not desert him in his hour of need. I was about to suggest that you come with me if you would like to." Jess replied as she grabbed her wrap.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll go with you. Let me pull the car around front we can all go together." Montclair left to get the car.  
  
"Lord Roxton you're bleeding." Jess took Roxton's hand.  
  
"It's nothing Jess. We need to get going. I'll have it looked at when we get to hospital and I find out how George is." Roxton grabbed his jacket and winced as he tried to pull his right hand through the sleeve. He gave up and just pulled the jacket over his shoulder.  
  
They arrived in the emergency room to see Marguerite launching into a tirade at a poor nurse. Roxton went to her and grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. Marguerite just pulled away.  
  
"Don't John. It's been almost an hour and this lousy excuse for a nurse won't tell me anything." Marguerite shouted.  
  
"OK calm down. Maybe she's not telling you anything because there is nothing to tell yet." Roxton looked at the nurse and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"As I tried to tell the miss, Professor Challenger is still in surgery and there has been no word."  
  
"Surgery? I didn't think that his injuries were that bad." Roxton said.  
  
"The x-rays showed that he had several broken ribs and one of them had punctured his lung. The doctor is doing everything he can to fix the Professor."  
  
"See? I told you if you just ask people nicely you'll get the answers you're looking for." Roxton hugged her tight and winced at the pain in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. John your hand…" The nurse quickly called a doctor over to the desk.  
  
"Let me see that hand sir." The doctor gently took Roxton's hand turned it over.  
  
"It's nothing I just scraped it on the ground." Roxton winced.  
  
"No I think it's a bit more than that. I believe that you have broken it. Let's get you into the exam room." The doctor pulled Roxton into the exam room amid his protests. Marguerite turned and looked at Jess and only glared at Montclair.  
  
"Jess come sit down we can talk. I'm sure there is much you want to know about George's time on the plateau."  
  
"Yes I would like to know what happened to him. Going on that expedition changed him and I would like to know what brought about such a change."  
  
Marguerite and Jess sat engrossed in conversation with Marguerite purposely ignoring Montclair. He became agitated and walked out of the hospital to wait in the car. Jess listened intently as Marguerite told her about the cannibals and the ape-men, the Zangas and even Tribune. When Marguerite told Jess about Tribune Jess leaned in close and listened wide- eyed.  
  
Jess became especially interested when she was told about Challenger's elixir and its effects that it had on him. Jess nearly cried when Marguerite told her that Challenger had seen her and promised that he would come back to her. Marguerite put a comforting hand one her shoulder and told her it was not her fault, that George didn't blame her but himself.  
  
"But why? What earthy reason could George have to blaming himself? I told him I would wait for him no matter how long it took and I didn't." Jess wiped her eyes.  
  
"Jess, a big part of that is my fault. Maybe I pushed you into a marriage you didn't really want." Montclair spoke from the doorway.  
  
"No Jackson, I knew what I was doing when I married you despite what others told me. I was certain in my heart that George was gone and I was wrong. It was my fault not his."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him." Roxton said as he emerged from the examining room with a large cast on his wrist.  
  
"John!" Marguerite called as she went to him.  
  
"See I told you I was fine." He smiled.  
  
"Jess," he said, "as soon as George is out of surgery and awake I think you should tell him everything." Jess glanced at Montclair.  
  
""Lord Roxton, I don't think…"  
  
"You don't need to think Jess. Just tell him what is in your heart George will understand. And like I told you before, I will be with him. I made him a promise and I intend to keep it."  
  
"Lord Roxton is right Jess. George has changed he is a different man than he was three years ago. George has been to hell and back many times over and he has survived. I believe he will survive this as well." Marguerite said. The discussion ended when the doctor came up the hallway with a tired look on his face.  
  
"Doctor?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Mrs. Challenger…uh Mrs. Montclair. George made it through the surgery and is resting comfortably. It will be some time yet before he can have visitors. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will send a car for you is the need arises."  
  
"Come Jess," Montclair said as he grabbed her arm, "I'll take you home. We can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Jess you go home now, I'll be staying here with Challenger and I promise to get you if anything changes." Roxton said gently.  
  
"Lord Roxton I really don't see the need for you to stay either."  
  
"Maybe you don't but I do. I am staying and that is all there is to it. Now lead me to Professor Challenger's room."  
  
"Is he always like this Miss Krux?"  
  
"No this is one of his good days." Marguerite said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Funny Marguerite, don't you have somewhere to go?" Roxton said as he poked her in the ribs.  
  
"To tell you the truth no."  
  
"Marguerite you must come back to my house." Jess stated.  
  
"Jess, I really don't think…" Marguerite began.  
  
"I will not take no for an answer you are coming home with us and that is that. Doctor we will be back in the morning. Please see to it that George has anything he needs." Jess grabbed Marguerite and headed out of the hospital 


	3. Revalations

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
"Wow that's the best lunch I've had in awhile." Malone told Veronica. "Glad you liked it. But there is something we need to talk about." "Hey V what's for lunch and who's this?" Finn asked as she entered the treehouse. "Ned meet Finn. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Finn extended her hand to Malone who took it cautiously. "Finn." Malone nodded. "You are the famous Edward T. Malone? The one you guys called Ned? Really V I don't think he's all that much." Finn gave him the once over. "Yea well we didn't think you were all that much either and we still let you live here." Veronica spat. "Well excuse me for having an opinion V." "Maybe later. Right now Ned we need to go hunting if we want to eat dinner tonight." "I'll get my gun." Finn replied. "Forget it Finn. Ned and I are going alone. Someone needs to stay here and guard the treehouse." Veronica grabbed Ned and headed out. "Boy someone sure got up on the ugly side of the bed this morning." Finn muttered as she went about the task of cleaning up the lunch dishes.  
  
Ned and Veronica crept slowly through the jungle talking quietly when the raptor jumped out in front of them. Ned jumped back and took aim. Veronica threw her knife and it struck the raptor in the throat sending it to the ground. "Wow. It's been a while since I saw that. I really missed you guys." "Well, you were really missed too Ned." Veronica replied as she began cutting up the raptor. "I want to know everything that happened to you while you were gone Ned. And did you find whatever it was you were looking for?" "I'm not sure but I did figure out that I don't ever want to leave the plateau unless it is with you." Ned gently grabbed her by the arms and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"George, there is something I need to tell you." Jess started slowly. "Whatever could it be Jess? Did you use all of the money I left you? If that's all that is troubling you." "No George it's not that." Jess looked to Roxton. "George, what Jess is trying to tell you is.well." Roxton was having troubles of his own. "Well I'd appreciate it if someone would spit it out." Challenger said. "What Jess is trying to tell you is that.uh.well.that Mr. Montclair wasn't here visiting when you arrived." "He wasn't? Jackson have you fallen on hard times?" "Not exactly George." "George, Mr. Montclair lives here. You were gone an awful long time with no word and well Jess figured that." Roxton could not bear to go on. "George what your friends are trying not to tell you is that six months ago Jess and I were.well.married." The group watched Challenger who remained silent. "Well, I guess I should have expected something like this. It was silly of me to think you would wait for me Jess." The look on Challenger's face told the truth. He was devastated. "I think I'll take a walk." Challenger said as he rose and grabbed his coat and hat and left. "Lord Roxton, please follow him there is no telling what he will do." Jess said. "I am way ahead of you Jess." Roxton said as he finished putting his coat on. He was out the door before Marguerite finished putting her own coat on.  
  
Challenger wandered the streets of London totally ignorant of the fact that it had been raining heavily for the past hour. Roxton and Marguerite trailed him careful to always keep him in sight. "John, how much longer do we have to keep this up? Can't we just tell him we're here?" "No Marguerite. We will follow George for as long as he is out walking. I'm really worried about him. He took the news pretty hard." "Yes he did. I feel so sorry for him. George look out!" Marguerite shouted. Challenger started at the shout and turned to see whom it was and turned into the lights of the oncoming truck. Roxton ran across the street. Oh God, don't let him be dead. Roxton and Marguerite reached Challenger and turned him over. 


	4. True Destinies Revealed

"I'm real sorry govner, I didn't see him in this rain. There ain't usually no one on the streets at this hour. I'm really sorry. Want I should go fetch a doctor?" The driver of the milk truck nervously wrung his hat. "Yes go and get a doctor fast." Marguerite said as she moved to cradle Challengers head. "George, can you hear me?" Roxton shouted over the rain. "Roxton, please.we have to do something. We need to get him out of the rain." "Marguerite we can't move him. He may be hurt inside. We have to wait for the doctor. But we can find something to keep the rain off him." Roxton rummages around in the milk truck and he came back with an umbrella which he handed to Marguerite who opened it and held it above Challenger. Within minutes they heard the sound of the ambulance thundering down the street. The door opened and two men jumped out with the stretcher. The doctor jumped out of the front of the ambulance and knelt beside Challenger. "Oh my God, George." "You know him doctor?" Roxton asked. "George and I went to school together. What happened here?" Marguerite filled him in on the days events. "Damn, I wish I had known he was back. I could have helped him deal with this. I tried to tell Jess to wait but Montclair was too insistent. To tell you the truth Lord Roxton I do not like that man. I have never trusted him and I am positive that he is up to no good." "What do you mean?" Roxton asked. "Well now is not the time to discuss this but I would like to talk to you further. After we get George to hospital. I really must get him x- rayed. I don't like the looks of those bruises." "Can we come with you?" Marguerite asked. "Yes you may come." "You go with Challenger I will go and tell Jess." Roxton said as he scooped up his hat. "Roxton you're bleeding." Marguerite took his hand. "It's nothing I scraped it on the ground. I promise I'll have the doctor look at it when I get to hospital." Roxton jumped up and ran in the direction of Challenger's house before Marguerite could protest further.  
  
Marguerite grew impatient as the ambulance lumbered through the streets on its way to the hospital. How long can it take to get to the hospital? These things always seem to go slower when they are carrying someone. She asked the driver if he could go any faster and he told her she was welcomed to get out and push if she liked but the ambulance could go no faster. Marguerite merely glared at him. The ride seemed endless when the driver announced that they had arrived at the hospital. He backed the ambulance up to the emergency entrance and jumped out Marguerite close on his heels. Challenger was carefully placed on a gurney and wheeled into the emergency room. When Marguerite tried to follow a nurse appeared out of nowhere and stopped her. She was shown to the waiting room and asked to wait and the doctor would come and talk to her as soon as he had any news. Marguerite could only sit and wait for Roxton or the doctor secretly hoping Roxton came in first. Roxton didn't even bother to knock instead he burst through the door of Challenger's home and nearly tripped in his efforts to find Jess. He stumbled into the parlor and breathlessly collapsed into a chair. Jess rushed to him and helped him out of his very wet jacket. "Lord Roxton, what is it? Have you found George? Is he all right?" "Yes I've seen George. Jess you need to come with me." Roxton said between breaths. "Jess is not going out in this downpour, Lord Roxton." Montclair spoke sternly. "I will not have you getting pneumonia." He said to Jess. "Sorry Jackson the choice is not yours to make. George is still very important to me and if he needs me I will go." "Jess, please." Montclair began. "Jackson I have made my choice. I have seen what George has become and I know in my heart that he has made his choice as well and I am not it. But I will not desert him in his hour of need. I was about to suggest that you come with me if you would like to." Jess replied as she grabbed her wrap. "Yes, yes I'll go with you. Let me pull the car around front we can all go together." Montclair left to get the car. "Lord Roxton you're bleeding." Jess took Roxton's hand. "It's nothing Jess. We need to get going. I'll have it looked at when we get to hospital and I find out how George is." Roxton grabbed his jacket and winced as he tried to pull his right hand through the sleeve. He gave up and just pulled the jacket over his shoulder. They arrived in the emergency room to see Marguerite launching into a tirade at a poor nurse. Roxton went to her and grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. Marguerite just pulled away. "Don't John. It's been almost an hour and this lousy excuse for a nurse won't tell me anything." Marguerite shouted. "OK calm down. Maybe she's not telling you anything because there is nothing to tell yet." Roxton looked at the nurse and gave her a reassuring smile. "As I tried to tell the miss, Professor Challenger is still in surgery and there has been no word." "Surgery? I didn't think that his injuries were that bad." Roxton said. "The x-rays showed that he had several broken ribs and one of them had punctured his lung. The doctor is doing everything he can to fix the Professor." "See? I told you if you just ask people nicely you'll get the answers you're looking for." Roxton hugged her tight and winced at the pain in his hand. "Yes, I suppose you're right. John your hand." The nurse quickly called a doctor over to the desk. "Let me see that hand sir." The doctor gently took Roxton's hand turned it over. "It's nothing I just scraped it on the ground." Roxton winced. "No I think it's a bit more than that. I believe that you have broken it. Let's get you into the exam room." The doctor pulled Roxton into the exam room amid his protests. Marguerite turned and looked at Jess and only glared at Montclair. "Jess come sit down we can talk. I'm sure there is much you want to know about George's time on the plateau." "Yes I would like to know what happened to him. Going on that expedition changed him and I would like to know what brought about such a change." Marguerite and Jess sat engrossed in conversation with Marguerite purposely ignoring Montclair. He became agitated and walked out of the hospital to wait in the car. Jess listened intently as Marguerite told her about the cannibals and the ape-men, the Zangas and even Tribune. When Marguerite told Jess about Tribune Jess leaned in close and listened wide- eyed. Jess became especially interested when she was told about Challenger's elixir and its effects that it had on him. Jess nearly cried when Marguerite told her that Challenger had seen her and promised that he would come back to her. Marguerite put a comforting hand one her shoulder and told her it was not her fault, that George didn't blame her but himself. "But why? What earthy reason could George have to blaming himself? I told him I would wait for him no matter how long it took and I didn't." Jess wiped her eyes. "Jess, a big part of that is my fault. Maybe I pushed you into a marriage you didn't really want." Montclair spoke from the doorway. "No Jackson, I knew what I was doing when I married you despite what others told me. I was certain in my heart that George was gone and I was wrong. It was my fault not his." "Then why don't you tell him." Roxton said as he emerged from the examining room with a large cast on his wrist. "John!" Marguerite called as she went to him. "See I told you I was fine." He smiled. "Jess," he said, "as soon as George is out of surgery and awake I think you should tell him everything." Jess glanced at Montclair. ""Lord Roxton, I don't think." "You don't need to think Jess. Just tell him what is in your heart George will understand. And like I told you before, I will be with him. I made him a promise and I intend to keep it." "Lord Roxton is right Jess. George has changed he is a different man than he was three years ago. George has been to hell and back many times over and he has survived. I believe he will survive this as well." Marguerite said. The discussion ended when the doctor came up the hallway with a tired look on his face. "Doctor?" Jess questioned. "Mrs. Challenger.uh Mrs. Montclair. George made it through the surgery and is resting comfortably. It will be some time yet before he can have visitors. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will send a car for you is the need arises." "Come Jess," Montclair said as he grabbed her arm, "I'll take you home. We can come back tomorrow." "Jess you go home now, I'll be staying here with Challenger and I promise to get you if anything changes." Roxton said gently. "Lord Roxton I really don't see the need for you to stay either." "Maybe you don't but I do. I am staying and that is all there is to it. Now lead me to Professor Challenger's room." "Is he always like this Miss Krux?" "No this is one of his good days." Marguerite said as she smiled at him. "Funny Marguerite, don't you have somewhere to go?" Roxton said as he poked her in the ribs. "To tell you the truth no." "Marguerite you must come back to my house." Jess stated. "Jess, I really don't think." Marguerite began. "I will not take no for an answer you are coming home with us and that is that. Doctor we will be back in the morning. Please see to it that George has anything he needs." Jess grabbed Marguerite and headed out of the hospital 


	5. Full Circle

"John, where are we going to find backers for a return expedition?" Marguerite asked as they walked out of the hospital. "Perhaps I can help you there," a man said as he approached them. "Permit me to introduce myself. Lord Charles Daniel Pike at your service." He said as he bowed deeply. "And just what makes you think we want your help?" Marguerite asked snidely. "I was at the Zoological Society the other morning when Professor Challenger gave his speech. I was most intrigued and did a little investigating on my own. What I discovered made me realize that someone has to foot the bill to send the Professor, and his friends of course, back to that plateau." "Why would you be so willing to do this?" Roxton asked. "I was a friend of Mr. Maple-White's. I funded his expedition. I believed in him and his work and I believe in Professor Challenger's work as well. The things you have discovered are of great importance to the world." "Yes and you will get a lot of credit when George brings back your specimens." "Oh no, Lord Roxton, I give credit where credit is due. You misunderstand me. I am not one of those stuffed shirt noblemen." "Oh really, then what kind of nobleman are you?" Marguerite chided. "Miss Krux, I am a nobleman with a love for history, where we've been and where we're going." "I want to see the Challenger expedition succeed beyond your wildest dreams. These discoveries you have made belong to the world not to me or anyone who would fund such an expedition." "Well, you seem on the level, but the decision is not up to us. Professor Challenger would have to approve of you first." Roxton replied. "How do we know that you have enough money to fund this expedition?" Marguerite asked. "Come with me to the bank tomorrow. You may go over my records and decide for yourselves. But we can discuss that later. How is the Professor?" "He's almost back to his old self." Marguerite commented. "Uh oh, if I remember the Prof. correctly I certainly do not envy the hospital staff!" Lord Pike laughed. "You know Professor Challenger?" Roxton asked. "Sort of. He taught a class at University when I attended there. It was his class that started me on the road to my love of history and science." "Well what do you know a nobleman with brains," Marguerite quipped. "Marguerite! I resent that," Roxton said. "OOPS," Marguerite laughed and smiled at Roxton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finn left the treehouse and crept quietly through the jungle. She didn't care that Veronica had requested that she stayed behind and guarded their home. Challenger had demanded that she not join them when they returned to Portsmouth with the flimsy excuse that the world would not be ready for her. She had never been very good at taking orders and she wasn't about to start now. As she crept silently through the dense jungle Finn heard voices chatting and laughing. So that's why V didn't want me to follow her, Finn thought as she peeked through the underbrush. Malone and Veronica were in the river playfully splashing each other. Malone stepped in a hole and tripped. Veronica rushed over to where Malone was lying on the ground. She bent over him to see if he was all right when Malone grabbed her and kissed her. Veronica returned the kiss then started hitting him. Malone could only laugh. "Ned, that's not very funny! I thought you were hurt." "Sorry, Veronica, it just seemed like the thing to do. But you have to admit this kiss was nice." He smiled up at her and Veronica smiled then laughed. "Lucky for you." She replied as she hit him one last time then got up. "Ned, we need to talk." "About what?" "Men! Are you all this dense?" Veronica glared. "What? Did I miss something?" "Only the most important moment of your life. Malone, while you were gone I realized how much I missed having you in my life." "I realized that same thing about you." Malone took her hands knowing where this was going. "Veronica since the first time I saw you I knew one day we would be at the place in our relationship where I could.well." "Ned, if you don't ask me to marry you soon I'll die of old age before you get around to it!" Malone smiled at her knowing in his heart what he had to do.  
  
  
  
Lord Pike stood outside the bank waiting for Roxton and Marguerite. He began to pace for what seemed like the tenth time when they finally rounded the corner. They went up the steps, met Lord Pike and went inside the bank. A very distinguished looking man came up to them and shook Pike's hand vigorously. He had a big smile on his face. "Lord Pike, how good it is to see you again." He turned to Roxton and Marguerite. "Is this the esteemed Lord Roxton?" "Yes, Lord John Roxton, I'd like you to meet Mr. Stern. Mr. Stern will help you understand my accounts." "Oh yes, Lord Roxton. Lord Pike has informed me he wishes to fund another expedition to South America. I assure you, you will find everything in order." Marguerite watched for a while as Roxton and the other two men poured over ledgers and papers. She excused herself and told Roxton she was going to go shopping. He smiled at her and shook his head as he went back to his work. Marguerite wandered aimlessly for some time and when she looked up she found herself standing in front of the hospital where Challenger was. She shrugged her shoulders and went it. She peeked in and saw that he was asleep. She quietly snuck in and sat in a chair beside his bed. Leaning back Marguerite watched him. He looked somewhat peaceful and Marguerite found herself thinking back on their years together on the plateau. She wondered when it was that her heart had denied her the ability to keep people out and decided it had to have been from the moment they had first become stranded on the plateau. Challenger had designated himself to be the leader (since it was his expedition and as he put it, it was his duty to get them all home) and the rest of the group had just gone with the flow. Over the last three years Challenger had tried his best and in most ways he had succeeded. Marguerite smiled as she thought of all the adventures they had had and the things they had seen. She was hardly able to admit it herself but she was beginning to miss Veronica and even Finn. Challenger's stirrings went unnoticed by Marguerite. "A penny for your thoughts." Challenger whispered. "What?" Marguerite said, startled. "I said a penny for your thoughts. "Sorry, George, did I wake you?" "No, Marguerite. I don't sleep as much as these vultures would like. I just want to get out of here and back to the plateau." "Well, Roxton told you he would work on that, George, and he will." Marguerite said, a half smile on her face. "What do you mean?" Challenger perked up, and it was all Marguerite could do to keep their surprise to herself. "Nothing George. Just that Roxton said he would find a way to get funding, and he will. He has never let us down yet." "No, no, he hasn't. I just wish I wasn't in here. I could be out there getting my own funding." Challenger said with a worried frown on his face. "The only thing you need to do is lie there and relax. Things have a way of working out." Marguerite said with a smile as she put a reassuring hand on his. "Miss Krux, I do believe you are up to something," Challenger chuckled. "Have I ever...nevermind. I'm not up to anything, Challenger." The doctor entered the room and Marguerite was about to excuse herself so he could examine Challenger but the doctor told her it was not necessary. "Trust me, Miss Krux, I'd much rather look at you than this old sod." "Ahem, maybe this old sod is not too fond of looking at you either." Challenger retorted as he grinned at Marguerite. "Doctor, when will he be able to leave the hospital?" Marguerite asked. "Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I would say that if he minds the nurses he just might be out in about six weeks." "Six weeks? The other day you said a month. Why you charlatan, I ought to." "George, keep it up and I'll see to it that the next six weeks stretch into two months, maybe longer," Marguerite quietly cursed. "Doctor, you just don't understand. I have to leave here just as soon as the funding for my return expedition is secured." "George, we have been through this before. You just had major surgery and you need to stay here and rest and let your wounds heal properly. Cavorting about on some nasty plateau is not the way to do that." Challenger nearly jumped out of his bed. "The plateau is NOT nasty nor do I remember cavorting." Marguerite gently laid her hand on Challenger to calm him down. "George, I only meant that the jungle of the plateau is not as sanitary as our hospital, and therefore, you would be much better off here." He turned to Marguerite. "Is he always like this?" "Only about the plateau and his experiments." Marguerite smiled. Roxton entered and the look on his face told Marguerite all she needed to know. "John, thank goodness you're here." "Hello Marguerite, Doctor. How's the patient? Or do I want to know?" "The patient will be just fine if you have some good news for me," Challenger said as he glared at the doctor. "That depends on how happy the doctor says I can make you." "John Roxton, either you tell me now, or so help me I'll get out of this bed and make you tell me," Challenger spat at his friend. "Please Lord Roxton, make him as happy as you'd like. Just as long as he is happy enough to not care that he is in that bed." "Well, I can't promise that but, George, I do have some excellent news for you. I met with a gentleman today who will see to it that your return expedition will be completely funded. We can get underway within the week." "Yes!" Challenger said as he tried to rise. "No you don't George, I said you need to stay in that bed for the next six weeks and I meant it." Challenger glared and mumbled under his breath. "It's all right George, it will take at least a week or two to get the ship ready. And we can wait for whatever time the doctor says for you to be ready."  
  
"Roxton, I need to be ready when that ship is ready." "Let me handle this, John," Marguerite spoke quietly to him. "George, Veronica and Finn understand why we had to come back to Portsmouth, and they don't blame us for leaving them. You don't need to blame yourself even more for leaving them behind than you do for Arthur or Malone. No one has ever blamed you for anything that happened so please quit blaming yourself." "I understand what you are saying, Marguerite, but there's more to it than that." "Yes, George, I know. You feel that our destinies lie on the plateau and I agree with you." Roxton and Challenger both looked startled. "You do?" they asked in unison. "Yes, believe it or not I do, John, when you were in the bank with Lord Pike and I said I was going to do some shopping I left the bank but I didn't go shopping. I just didn't want to. I began walking; when I stopped I was here in front of the hospital." "Anyway, it made me realize something. I realized that all the jewels in the world can't make a person happy. It's who you're with that makes you happy." "How true. Marguerite, I do believe you have grown up at last." Challenger said. "Yes, George, and I owe it all to you and the others. The expedition taught me a very valuable lesson. But is also taught me that you need to heed warnings. The plateau is not going anywhere George. It will wait for your return." Roxton stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Marguerite?" Roxton asked. "John, I thought you of all people would be pleased at the change in me," Marguerite said sardonically. "I am, oh, I am. Don't get me wrong. I love the change. It's just going to take some getting used to. But I would like to see some of the old you from time to time," Roxton said as he smiled at her. "I know what you are saying is true. But I feel as if I've left a big part of myself back there, and I just want to get back. Something big is about to happen, and we need to be there." They looked at Challenger and the doctor noted their worried glances.  
  
  
  
The shipyard was still and dark as Marguerite and Roxton strolled toward the ship that would soon return them to the plateau. "Are you sorry that you decided to return with Challenger and me?" "How can you ask that? Of course not. I want to go back." "Do you mind me asking why?" Roxton asked as they walked up the gangplank and crossed the deck. He leaned his elbows on the railing and stared out over the water. "When I was in that bank with you I should have felt right at home. Surrounded by all that money and jewels. But that I realized that stuff didn't mean as much to me anymore. Not as much as you and George and the others." "Really? You weren't thinking of any ways to get all that money and the jewels?" "John, I am a changed woman. Yes, I will admit that at first the thought of all the treasures that bank held in its vault were tempting but then I remembered why we were there and the thought completely left my mind." Marguerite sounded hurt. "Just what I wanted to hear. Miss Krux, I want to make your every wish come true. I want you to have everything or nothing, whatever you desire. What I'm trying to say is Miss Krux, it would give me great pleasure if you would consent to be my wife." Marguerite stared open mouthed at him for several minutes before she found her voice. "John, I." She began only to have him put a finger to her lips. "Before you answer me, I have one request. I want to be married on the plateau. We can get the Zanga Chief to marry us." Roxton's eyes searched her face for an answer. "Oh John, yes.yes, I will marry you. I was going to suggest that we wait until we got back too. I want Veronica to be there. And yes, even Finn too." "Let's hurry and tell George." Marguerite pulled back on Roxton's arm. "Don't you think it would be better if we waited until morning? The doctor might not be too happy with us if we make a scene at the hospital this late at night." "You are quite right. We can go back to my estate and celebrate. Then first thing in the morning we can go and tell George."  
  
"Oh, that is great news indeed!" Challenger said, beaming. "We thought you'd like to hear the news first, George. But we can't set a date yet." Roxton looked at Marguerite. "Well, why the bloody hell not? What's stopping you?" Challenger asked. "We are going to wait until we get back to the plateau. We want Veronica and Finn to be there, and we want the ceremony to be performed by the Zanga Chief." "There is just one small thing holding the wedding up." Marguerite said as she looked at Challenger. "What is it? Tell me and I will make it go away!" he said emphatically. "We were hoping you'd say that, George. You know that I never knew who my father was, and, well I was hoping that you could see it in your heart to give me away at my wedding." As Marguerite looked at Challenger he saw her eyes well with tears. "Marguerite, you have made an old man very happy. I would be honored to give you away." Marguerite leaned forward and hugged her surrogate father, pulling Roxton with her. When they released their hold on one another, Marguerite thought she saw a tear in Challenger's eye as well. "Well, now that that is settled, all we need to do is wait until the doctor gives the word and we can be on our way," Roxton said to change the subject before anyone noticed that his eyes were moist too. "The doctor is a quack," Challenger said sourly. "I heard that George. Now would you two mind telling me what you are doing in here at the crack of dawn?" The doctor tried to scowl at them but couldn't when he saw the looks on their faces. "We are going to be married, and we have asked George to give the bride away," Roxton said a big grin on his face. "Well, that is good news." "Yes, it is especially if you let me out of this place," Challenger retorted. "I wish I could, George, if only to stop you from asking to get out. But you still have three weeks, at the very least. You are healing nicely, but I just wouldn't feel right letting you go to South America. I'm sorry, but you will just have to wait." "It's all right, George, we don't mind waiting, really. We want our wedding on the plateau and we want you there. If it means we wait for three more weeks then we wait for three more weeks." Challenger merely nodded. The next few days were fairly uneventful and Challenger was becoming more resigned to his fate. He was finally allowed to sit up and he found he had a great view of the docks. Roxton informed him that Lord Pike had moved heaven and earth to get their ship moved to the slip closest to the hospital. Challenger would spend hours looking out his window and watching them load supplies aboard the ship. Finally the ship was totally loaded and the crew had taken their places and all was ready. Challenger decided the time was right to make his move. He had sent for Jess and was eagerly waiting for her to come. "Jess, I'm so glad you came." "You said you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Jess said as she sat down beside him. "Yes, Jess I do. Soon, very soon I will be leaving Portsmouth for the plateau and I just wanted to make sure you knew certain things." "George, I." Jess began only to be interrupted. "Let me finish. I have been doing some checking and Jackson seems to be more than I ever could have been. Jess, I know that you hold yourself responsible for what happened to me but you needn't. "Jess, I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I blocked everything out but my science and you. And sometimes I even blocked you out. "But then something happened. I went to the plateau and everything changed. The plateau showed me the wonders of nature, the bewilderment of magic and the perseverance of the human spirit. "There are more wonders there than you could ever dream of. And I find myself wishing every minute that I had never come back here. On the plateau Jess I feel so alive so vital. My life has meaning again. They need me." Challenger looked at Jess. "And I do not." "It's not that Jess." "I know what you are trying to say George and I will make it easier for you. I did hold myself responsible for what happened to you because I was to blame. I had told you I would wait for you when you left, and I didn't." "When you didn't come back, the people we had thought our friends could talk of nothing but the fact that you had to be long since dead. After time I just gave up believing that you would ever return;" "I should have known you would, but when Jackson was the only one who stood by my side, it was only natural that I turn to him." "Jess, I have already told you that I don't hold that against you. I have strayed myself." At this revelation Jess started. "But that is neither here nor there, we both have come to realize that our lives lie elsewhere. And I called you here to tell you that I give my blessing to you and Jackson. I only want you to be happy, Jess, and I truly believe that with him you will be." "George, I.don't know what to say. I thought long and hard before I came here today, trying to find the right words, but it seems you are once again way ahead of me. I have found a happy life with Jackson, and I know now that you have finally found your place on the plateau. I will miss you terribly, George, but I know you will be far happier than if I had tried to talk you into staying here." Jess hugged Challenger and quickly left his room. "If you only knew, Jess," he whispered. I will never forget you, Jess, or my love for you. But you are right. My life is back on the plateau, and your life is here. So I must break all ties with the only woman I will ever truly love. Challenger listened to see if he could hear any noises coming from the hallway. When he heard none, Challenger quietly slipped out of bed, swaying slightly as he stumbled to the closet and grabbed his clothes. He was afraid he would be caught when he dropped a boot but quickly put it on and slipped into the darkened hall. Challenger crept down the hall darting into a nearby room when two nurses came up the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when they did not enter his room. Challenger knew he would need plenty of time if he were going to get away with his plan. Challenger breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the street and hailed a handsome cab. He asked the driver is he knew where the Roxton estate was and smiled when the driver assured him he did. Challenger relaxed into the seat as the cab drove through the streets. He found himself thinking about all the things he would do, the new inventions he would be taking back with him, and he barely noticed when the cab stopped. He gingerly climbed down and paid the driver then cautiously went to the door and knocked. The door opened. "George, what are you doing here?" Roxton said as he helped him in and sat him in a chair. "I left hospital. It's time for us to get on our way. Lord Pike came to see me today and he said the ship is ready to sail and so am I." "George? I thought it was your voice I heard. What are you doing here? John, we need to call for a doctor," Marguerite said as she knelt next to Challenger. "I'm fine Marguerite. I do not need a doctor. What I do need is to get you two and get on that ship and get the hell out of here." "George, I really don't think." Roxton began. "Fine, then I will return to the plateau without you. Pike said the crew would be staying on board until we sailed. I am going on that ship tonight and getting her captain to leave now, with or without you," Challenger spat and he winced as he tried to get up. "George, sit back down. You'll never get to the plateau this way. I have already told the butler to get the car ready. Marguerite and I were going to surprise you tomorrow, but as usual you ruined the surprise." "Huh? What surprise?" Challenger looked shocked. "Well, George, we had already told the captain to be ready to leave at a moments notice. We planned on kidnapping you ourselves tomorrow night. But since you ruined that surprise I suppose we'll just have to do it now." Roxton had a big grin on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." They helped him up and into the waiting car.  
  
"Well, George, it's been four long months, and we're almost back home," Roxton said as they watched the South American shore come onto the horizon. "Yes, we are home, aren't we?" Marguerite came to stand between them and locked her arms in theirs. "What are you talking about gentlemen?" she asked. "Oh, nothing really, just about the most beautiful woman on earth," Roxton said. "You flatter me, John." "Who said I was talking about you?" Roxton laughed and Marguerite elbowed him in the ribs. "George, are you all right? You've been very quiet ever since we left Portsmouth. You're not still hurting are you?" "No, Marguerite, I'm fine now my ribs have almost healed and my limp will soon follow. I'm just thinking about all the things we need to do when we get back." "We did promise the doctor that until your limp is completely gone you won't be allowed to do any heavy work. So I guess you'll just have to settle for rearranging all your new toys in your lab." Roxton smiled. "Roxton, what on earth are you talking about?" Challenger asked quizzically. "Oh nothing, George, it's just that I thought it was time I told you what was in that large crate." "The one in the hold you wouldn't let anyone near?" Challenger asked. "That's the one. It's a little surprise from Marguerite and I. Our way of saying thank you, George." "Well, are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to tear it open and find out for myself?" "Oh yeah, well, we thought you should have all the latest equipment for your return, so in that crate you will find everything your heart could desire. I am sure that when we get back to the treehouse that should keep you from doing any heavy work for some time." "Roxton, I don't know what to say." "How about thank you, George." This time it was Challenger who put his elbow into Roxton's ribs and the men laughed.  
  
The closer to the treehouse they got the quicker their pulses became. Challenger had actually managed to take the lead when they had come to within 100 years of their goal. They left their goods on the ground and took the elevator up. When they stepped off, they all grinned. The treehouse had not changed one bit. They indeed felt at home. "Finn is that you?" Veronica shouted. When no one answered she came to see what had brought the elevator up. "Challenger! Roxton! Marguerite!" Veronica shouted as she ran over to them and threw her arms around them. "Woah, there girl," Roxton said as he returned her hugs. "Don't hug George too tight; if he breaks another rib I'll never hear the end of it." "Challenger? Are you all right? What happened to you?" "There will be time for the stories later; right now we need to get our gear up here." "Maybe I can help with that." All heads turned to look at the source of the comment. "Malone!" Marguerite shouted. "I came back about a month after you left." Malone didn't get to say another word as the trio mobbed him, hugging him and patting him on the back. "We have some news for you all. Veronica and I are getting married tomorrow. The Zanga Chief is going to perform the ceremony." "Do you think he can be talked into making it a double ceremony?" Marguerite asked. Veronica smiled and giggled. Finn looked at Challenger, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked. "For being there at the journey's end." "Oh, my girl, I have a feeling the real journey has just begun." 


End file.
